The following prior art is of possible relevance to the invention described hereinbelow.
Patent NumberInventor5,375,728West5,165,042KlingerDes. 308,814Kintigos et al.Des. 307,538TyreeDes. 267,226OsterDes. 360,878Dyer et al.5,285,014Gilchrist5,525,755Christensen5,723,816Neece6,664,471 B1Howe, Jr.Des. 346,361Richey et al.5,078,614Shotey5,212,347Powers et al.5,934,919Cross et al.6,031,183Guerrieri6,916,989Broussard, Jr.5,747,738Indoe